What Should Not Be Seen
by Insane Innocence
Summary: COMPLETE Laura, a teen that loves to be scared, has wandered into Borehamwood Asylum in search for the greatest scare yet. To Laura's dismay, the Jackal decides to give her what she wants.
1. Waltz Right In, Laura

What Should Not Be Seen  
By: Ichigo  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Thir13en Ghosts even though I wish I did. *Sniffle*  
  
~*~  
  
Laura had always loved to be scared out of her wits. She couldn't really explain why. Sometimes she said it was 'just for the adrenaline rush' and at other times she would say 'it was the greatest feeling in the world.' Laura gave a stubborn snort. 'Yeah...this is really scary.' She thought. Figures there would be nothing left to scare her in the good-for- nothing burnt down asylum. She cursed angrily under her breath about wasting her time before she walked boldly through what was left of this place. What was left of the crumbling walls had black stains on the off- white paint and there were chips of wood and plaster on the dull, cracked marble floor. Whenever she thought hard enough, she could picture this place burning down, the screams of the doctors and nurses as they fled to safety in the outside world. She could also picture the escapes of the patients here, except for the one that had stayed behind. Ryan Kuhn. He was the reason she was here. She, of course, wanted to see if the stories were true, that the ghost of Ryan Kuhn really did haunt this area.  
  
"This is dull..." Laura sighed with deep disappointment, placing her hands behind her head and glancing around the area.  
  
Laura had made her way into what seemed like the check-in station of the place and gave the desk a rough kick with the side of her boot. It broke on impact, sending a smile straight to the teenager's rose petal lips. Laura was quite average looking though, so she wasn't considered 'pretty and popular.' Rather than letting that sort of talk get to her head, she had worked out most of her time, building up her stealth and strength. She had dark, chocolate-brown hair, with bangs before her eyes, tied back in a ponytail where it hung right below her shoulder blades, a skin complexion of a soft tan, and a nicely built body that was thin and lithe, a nice little advantage that she had whenever she got into trouble. Her eyes, though, were one of her best features. They were a light honey brown, with a touch of amber to them. They were encircled in coal, making the lighter color stand out more.  
  
"Heh...this place is a little more worn out than expected..."  
  
Smiling on ever still, she walked over to a rusted file cabinet which had a few burn marks, but nothing serious. Opening it up, she fingered through the files until she found a small map of the place.  
  
"Excellent!" Laura squealed in excitement.  
  
Laura had made it out of the main office in no time and was walking down the molded steps of the basement. She shifted her weight around almost every chance she could to avoid breaking the wood and falling through the stairs, possibly leading to her death.  
  
~*~ 


	2. The Twisted Mind of Ryan Kuhn

Someone was here and they weren't trying to keep quiet. Pale blue eyes stared out from the hole in the cage on his head, his gaze falling upon the stairs. A grin unfurled upon his dead lips and he walked out of what was left of his half-burnt cell. The fire wasn't exactly too successful on burning down the basement, but it was good enough to burn half of it.  
  
Who could that be?  
  
The ghost known as the Jackal began to giggle softly, his hand reaching into the front of his straight jacket, his fingers wrapping around the cold frames of a pair of glasses. When he pulled them out and held them at eyes level, he inspected the clear glasses before tossing them onto the bottom step. His fun was just beginning.  
  
~*~  
Laura was being a bit careless now since she was close to the bottom of the stairs. A soft clinking noise was heard and she looked down, an unusual shape reflecting the light of the moon. Now taking two stairs at a time, she stumbled about three times. She could make out the object now, a pair of clear glasses.cool. 'These look awesome.' Laura grinned and snatched them up, unfolding them quickly and putting them on.  
  
"Whoa.these feel funky." A soft whisper emitted from her lips.  
  
Giggling now, she hopped down from the last stair and onto the ground with a 'thud.' The cell before her looked pretty big and all the padding had been burnt off, showing only the cement that had held the cell in place. The air was musky, but not to strong. Laura could have sworn she was being watched, you know, that weird feeling that you get like needles biting into your skin.  
  
"Paranoid now, aren't we, Laura?" her own question made her paranoia take another leap.  
  
By now, Laura was feeling a little anxious. It made her feel like she had butterflies and she loved it. The Jackal was watching her carefully, lust clear in his eyes. He had been denied women for so long, even after he had been set free from his prison in the glass house. This woman-child wasn't the most beautiful he had ever seen, but she was good enough. Walking up to her until he was just a mere three inches away from her, he reached out and dragged a single sharp nail down the center of her back, stifling his giggles as he watched her shiver.  
  
"What in the seven hells.?" Laura spun around on her heel only to be roughly shoved backward into the cement wall by the Jackal.  
  
Hello!  
  
Laura was having trouble getting on her feet. The impact between her head and the wall had nearly knocked her out, causing her vision to go black and her head to spin. If this wasn't real, she then obviously didn't know what was. The pain had began to throb throughout her whole body as she sniffled, blinking back tears. Ryan didn't feel like waiting for her to recover. Lashing out at her, he slashed the sides of her face, her neck, her chest, and her torso. Laura screamed and Ryan laughed psychotically. Ryan ripped the black t-shirt from the teen's body along with her bra, staring down at her with a pleased grin.  
  
Look at all these goodies.  
  
The Jackal grabbed Laura's breasts and squeezed them hard, pinching her nipples between his index finger and his thumb. The young woman screamed, shutting her eyes tightly and thrashing around in attempts to throw the ghost from her.  
  
"Get off, get off, and get off!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Not until the evaluation is all done, sweetie.  
  
Hooking his fingers into the waistband of the woman-child's jean shorts and underwear, he ripped them from her body, cutting her outer thighs as he did so. A blood-curdling scream came from Laura's lips and tears began to spill from the corners of her eyes, her hand lashing out in fists and slaps. Not a single attempt hit him. The fact that she was trying to hit him only angered Ryan, causing him to slap her hard.  
  
"Ugh." Laura turned her head to the side and spit out blood.  
  
Don't like my fun now, do we? Ryan hit her again, harder.  
  
A yelp rang out around the area when she was hit again. Laura's blood loss was causing her struggles to mellow down some and the Jackal noticed this. Smirking, he wrapped one hand around the teen's neck until she had to take in her breaths with shallow gulps. Laura opened her eyes and peered into the dead, pale-blue ones of her attacker while her hands tried to grab his wrists. Ryan chuckled and fumbled around with the front of his straight jacket, reaching in, grasping his erection, and freeing it of its barrier. Parting her legs with his knee, he positioned himself between her legs, blew her a kiss, then plunged into her viciously, ignoring her cries as he broke through her virginal shield.  
  
Laura nearly passed out as the monster on top of her rammed into her blindly. She had given up trying to stop him; all she wanted to do was breathe easily and get the hell out! His grasp on her neck was tight, causing her to sputter whenever she tried to take a deep breath. The wounds on her body had felt like hot coals being dropped on her skin. Laura had never thought that rape could hurt so badly. She had begun to beg softly for him to stop, but his grip on her throat tightened and he shifted his weight so that she could feel the full impact of his thrusts.  
  
~*~  
  
'I was enjoying myself tremendously! I knew that the woman beneath me was getting the little 'thrill' she was looking for and it made me grin. She's stopped moving now.that's no fun..'  
  
The Jackal pulled out of Laura and gazed down at her with that sick, twisted look in his eyes. Readjusting his clothes, he grabbed the unconscious teen by the hair of her ponytail and dragged her out of the cell and to somewhere new. 


	3. Sobs in the Dark

When Laura awoke, she felt dizzy and her body throbbed in pain. She groaned softly and tried to reach up and touch the back of her head. She was in a bit of shock. 'What the hell?! Why can't I move?!' The young teen began to struggle in her bindings, only to find that whatever held her kept on getting tighter.  
  
"Help me, please!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
There was movement going on in the darkest corner and it seemed rather restless. Tossing her head back and ignoring the sharp stab of pain from doing so, she flung the glasses back onto her nose, hoping that she could see what was going on better. What she saw was something much less than what she wanted. The Jackal was watching her like a starving animal, moving around tentatively. Her guess was that he was trying to figure out what to do with her next, but right now, she didn't care. All she could do was scream.  
  
~*~  
  
'Why does this whore scream so bloody much?' It's not that he minded really, it was just she screamed so much over little things!  
  
Ryan eyed the young woman cheerfully, admiring the job he did on her. Blood had caked her skin all over her cheeks, neck and chest while the wound on her torso still bled slightly, the dark red color bleeding through the cloth covering her.  
  
"How does it feel to be bound just as I was, eh? Comfy enough?"  
  
The Jackal grinned from ear to ear, bowing his head some so that he could peer up at her in the creepy way. He slowly began to walk toward her, taking his sweet, precious time so that he could watch her struggle and squirm. He could hear her stifle her moans and groans every time she moved to suddenly and he cocked his head to the side some before growling and lashing out at her with his claws, swiping her deep across her left, untouched cheek. He brought his hand up and licked the blood from his hand, watching her intently as she wept.  
  
~*~  
  
Laura was experiencing a new type of pain. She had never felt this way before and if she survived this, she very much hoped she never would again. The blood dripping down her cheek made a soft piddle-paddle whenever it hit the thick cloth that bound her. When Laura glanced down, she could she buckles, leather and a thick, faded material that she couldn't name. 'What in good God's name? The bastard put me in a straight jacket!' The young teen's weeping only increased as she thought of what the being before her would do.  
  
"Come to me, whore."  
  
The Jackal reached out and grabbed her by her hair, dragging her along the floor as he giggled maniacally. Laura just screamed again, but it was half-assed. Her throat was feeling raw and when she had tried to beg him to stop as she had before, all she could do was get out a few raspy whispers. After a few minutes of dragging, her lifted her to her feet and threw her into the wall opposite of him. The woman-child whimpered and coughed up blood, spitting it out next to her. She felt tired again..dizzy mostly, but this time she couldn't let herself black-out. The numb cold on her but was getting a little annoying, but she couldn't complain. It was probably her own fault that he had ripped off her clothes. She shivered beneath the skin, but she wouldn't dare let him she her shiver on the outside.  
  
"Leave me alone, you psycho!" She spat with what left of her voice she could muster up.  
  
Ryan wasn't amused at all. Smirking, he walked over to her and tossed her flat on her back. He got down on his knees in front of her and roughly parted her thighs, causing Laura to panic, but she couldn't move anymore, the straight jacket and her wounds were already wracking her body with pain. She yelped softly when he raked his nails over her inner thighs, tearing the sensitive flesh with ease. Upon seeing her blood, Ryan gave a content sigh before he reached into his pants and released his stiff member. Without a second's thought, he rammed into the teen and pumped in and out of her for his own pleasure, gripping the backs of her thighs hard so that she could feel what he was doing to her better. The woman-child squirmed and screamed softly, but nothing stopped him. She tried kicking as well, but it was no use. Her tears and sniffling only made his thrusts more violent and painful. She could tell he was enjoying himself by the sick and twisted smile he gave her, making her shudder in disgust.  
  
"The poor whore is scared..? Well, that's too bad!"  
  
With a final thrust, Ryan moaned softly. He snapped out of his ecstasy quickly and pulled out of Laura, readjusting his pants as he usually did. He laughed when as he watched Laura roll onto her stomach and start to inch away from him, allowing her to do so for his amusement. When she stopped moving, he just figured she passed out again and flickered out of sight.  
  
~*~  
  
'He's gone, finally!'  
  
The young teen began to inch once more, but this time, toward the door to the dark room so that she may have a chance to get the hell out! In the horror movies that she saw, most of the time people got out by the only door leading out. Laura only hoped she was as lucky. When the top of her head hit the door, she winced and sat still for a minute. When her head cleared up, she rolled onto her back and sat up, slowly but surely. 'Now if I could just open the door.' Laura got onto her knees and turned to face the door. With a serious face on, she grabbed the doorknob with her dry lips, turning her head to turn the knob. Just a little more and she would be out! Her gag reflexes began to work their magic on her and she had to pull away from the knob, though the door did open a crack. With a soft, cheerful laugh, she nudged the door open only to be met with a brick wall. The Jackal wasn't nearly as stupid as people took him for. 


	4. Bloody Tears

Her face fell and a fresh, piercing scream escaped her lips. How could this happen to her? What had she done to deserve this? With a newfound energy, she began to struggle against the straight jacket, screaming, biting, and clawing at the undersides of the jacket.  
  
"Let me out!" she shrieked.  
  
Ryan flickered into sight with a pleased grin. So she was awake again..how fun! He watched as she tried to break through her cloth prison, a snicker brushing past cold, dead lips. The way she twisted and turned reminded him of a panicked animal in a captive dance between a leash and muzzle. The Jackal was brought back to reality as he heard the sound of cloth ripping. He smiled sadistically.  
  
"How does it feel being the one all wrapped up with no place to go?"  
  
All Laura could do was growl. Ryan raised his brows in amusement and he began to circle her as she ceased all movements, honey brow eyes watching him like a feral beast. Her breathing came in short pants. Then it happened. Laura lunged at the monster, trying to knock him off balanced. This brought a giggle from Ryan. Stepping to the side, he grabbed her by the hair and tossed her against the brick wall that he placed against the door.  
  
"Now, now, don't act like a brat, whore!" His smile grew.  
  
Laura gave up now. She leaned against the wall, panting and growling. She was slowly making the rip in the sleeves of the jacket bigger. She intended to free herself. The question was what she would do once she was free. She could either let herself starve to death or go insane as the Jackal had. Gods how she hated the position she was in.  
  
"Let me out, you jackass.." Laura gave him a cold stare, almost identical to the one he would give others.  
  
Ryan shivered in delight. She was going to be just like him and it excited him immensely! He paced around the room as he watched her carefully, eyeing her body once more. She was like a drug. She was there for the taking and was so.mind blowing! The way she struggled, the way she bled! It was pure ecstasy for him. He couldn't help it anymore. He had to watch her bleed again. Rushing at her, he dragged his claws across her face, leaving bleeding welts from the top left-hand corner of her face to the right-hand corner of her chin. The woman-child spit out blood and gave an ear-splitting scream. She hated his touch so much! It was so harsh and rough, it could make even the most loving, caring person in the world become bitter and cold towards humanity.  
  
"Enjoying, love?"  
  
Laura shook her head vigorously, making sure he understood that she despised his touch, flinching back whenever his claws came near her again. Her own blood blinded her and leaked into her mouth, making her spit every few seconds. She wept blood as well, or so it seemed. Tears mixed with blood left a red tint to her skin where it washed away the warm, crimson fluid. It would leave scars.  
  
"Please, just let me go, I'm sorry I ever came!" She wailed, burying her face gingerly into her knees.  
  
Ryan grinned wickedly as he advanced on Laura. The young woman just sat there, crying for all it was worth. The Jackal wasn't phased by this, though he must say, he felt the tiniest bit of pity toward her for stumbling into his asylum. He crouched before her and stroked her hair softly as he thought of something to do. Laura flinched under his touch, inching away from him. Ryan smirked. Pulling his hand away from her hair, he tossed her back and grabbed hold of the leather straps on her jacket. Unbuckling them for just a second, he snickered when he saw relief wash over her bloody features. He almost rolled over laughing when he made her bondages even tighter then before. She screamed, kicked, bucked, anything she could do to take the confounded thing off.  
  
"What's wrong now, wench? Does it hurt?" He slapped her. Hard. "Mine hurt ten times worse than that and I hardly ever even flinched!" This time he punched her jaw. "Then, to top that off, I had to have a cage put on, as you can see!"  
  
The woman-child closed her eyes tightly and turned her head away, her pale neck catching the Jackal's attention. 'What a pretty neck.' he thought. It was so fragile looking..He stopped himself before he could reach out and choke her. His torture on her wasn't near done yet. Not at all. With a frustrated sigh, he rolled Laura onto her stomach and lifted her hips. The teen got the idea and at once began to pull away, using even her nails against the cold concrete.  
  
"No, don't! Please, Jackal, don't!"  
  
Ryan just rolled his eyes and dragged his claws down the center of her back, leaving shallow cuts to bleed. Anymore big wounds on her and he knew she would pass out for a good long time. He smiled when she screamed. Coming from the mouths of babes..beautiful. Pulling his erection on of his pants, he grasped her hips hard before ramming into her, giving no warning or time to adjust. He listened to her pleas for him to stop half-heartedly, he was much more focused on the pleasure the girl gave him. After Laura had shut up for a few minutes, he pulled her back against his so that he could give her breasts a hard squeeze. The woman-child moaned. Ryan was shocked and enraged at the same time. He growled and dug his claws deep into the skin around her nipples, her body going stiff and a violent shiver going through her. Her scream though, is what made that wicked grin form. It was louder than any other. He was sure that if he were still alive, it would have broken his ear drums.  
  
"This is for my pleasure, little slut, not yours!" He yelled into her ear.  
  
Ryan moved the tips of his fingers around in the wounds over her breasts while he finished up with her so that she couldn't moan again. He hated it when women started to respond to him in anything different from fear and anger. Pulling out of her, he released her of his claws and fixed his pants. It was as if he was to be damned if her ever left his pants messy, God forbid! He grinned at this thought. He would leave now, and for a while. By the time he got back, she had better be there and terribly weak from hunger. With that in mind, he phased out of the area, leaving Laura to shiver and cry.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Hiya guys! I'm glad if you're enjoying the story and if your not, well.sorry about the crappy writing! I hope to hear from you guys and I'm really at a loss of ideas now. Damn writers block! If you guys could, I would like some ideas. Of course, I'll give you credit for it. Anyway, I'll update whenever I can. Thanks! 


	5. The Great Betrayal

She wanted to go home, back to Las Vegas where she could be safe, tucked away from the torturous hand of the Jackal. All she could do now was cry her eyes out, only imagining that she was home and that she had bombed her finals test into college. Gods how she wished that was all it was! To be free of her prison, to be free of the pain!  
  
"I wanna go home!" She screamed out into the dark nothing around her.  
  
~*~  
  
He needed ghosts. Ghosts that would power up the machine he had memorized and built. Cyrus was a fool. He knew how things were done. He knew better than to get himself killed; let others know of his plans, and especially give something so valuable to a very distant family member. He smirked. He would show them. He would show everyone! He wanted those ghosts and he would have them! Snatching up his car keys and his cell phone, he walked out of his office and dialed a number. Holding the phone up to his ear, he spoke harshly.  
  
"Get a team over to Borehamwood Asylum within the hour. Any misunderstanding on the time arrangement and I'll have your head!"  
  
With that said, he walked over to his car, a black Vanquisher, got in, and started the car. A loud roar erupted in the air and the car sped off down the road.  
  
~*~  
  
Laura's eyes fluttered open and she peered around the darkness. The pair of clear glasses were about three feet in front of her, folded up and upside down. Great. Just great. How would she put them back? Whoa! Wait a minute! Voices? She could hear voices and they were outside! Laura quickly sat up and began to scream for help.  
  
"Help me, please! Whoever's there, please, get me out of here!"  
  
The voices seemed to reply, telling her to back away from the wall. The teen did as she was told and smiled at the fluttering in her chest. Just as the wall was blown down, she heard a maniacal laugh. Damn it! The Jackal was here! Guess he heard the voices as well as her. She quickly got to her feet and made a run for it out through the hole in the wall and into the arms of one of the workers there. When she looked up at him, he wore the same glasses that she had worn earlier. Strange.  
  
"Please tell me you're going to help me! I've been stuck with the bastard in there for God knows how long! See?" She backed up a bit to show him the straight jacket on her which thankfully went down to her knees.  
  
The man nodded and ordered the men around him to start playing the spells. 'Spells?' the woman-child thought. Latin began to ring in Laura's ears and a pair of glasses were roughly shoved onto her face. She saw the Jackal heading her way and screamed, struggling against the man's arms. She didn't want to be near that monster again! Just as Ryan was going to them, a cube with Latin words on it fell at the Jackal's side. He looked at it and began to yell. People with flares were forcing him toward it until he was inside with the glass panels securely shut. Ryan pounded on the glass only to get thrown back when he touched the Latin.  
  
'Let me out!" He screeched.  
  
A man with blond hair and piercing blue eyes stepped up to the cube and leaned against it. His gaze fell upon Laura and she gulped.  
  
"Come here." He beckoned her with a flick of his wrist.  
  
The man holding Laura took her over to the guy beckoning her, ignoring her shouts and protests at getting any closer to the jackal. The blue-eyes man gave his minion a look and the leather straps on her jacket were cut with a pocket knife, releasing her arms. She stretched eagerly and bowed her head.  
  
"Thank you, so much!"  
  
"It was nothing." He flashed her a brilliant smile. "So tell me. What happened between you two?" He tapped on the glass, gesturing to Ryan.  
  
Laura visibly shuddered. The Jackal smiled. He still caused her discomfort even though he was trapped. He had done his job correctly. Before she started her story, she carefully reached up and rubbed the caked blood on her face off, cautious around the raw cuts.  
  
"Well, it started like this." Laura began her story hesitantly.  
  
It was an hour before the teen finished her story. The handsome man before her only smiled and nodded. One of his workers came up behind him and whispered something into his ear. The man's smile grew. Glancing up at Laura, he held out his hand.  
  
"Sorry for my rudeness, my name is Jacob, nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Laura. Laura Mai."  
  
"A pleasure. Now I have something to tell you," His smile turned to a grin and he twisted her arm until she turned around and fell to her knees. The Jackal slammed against the glass. She was his victim, not Jacob's! "you have all the qualifications to become one of our little 'fail safe' ghosts. Wonderful isn't it?" With his free hand, Jacob hit a switch that opened the Jackal's cube and threw Laura in.  
  
Never had Laura felt so betrayed. Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Not only was she going to die, she was going to be kept from heaven or hell as well! She felt cold hands clamp over her mouth and nose. Her head was pressed against the glass, pressure building up. God, what a shitty way to die! The woman-child's hands began to tremble and her body gave a few spasms before she blacked out. 


	6. Enter The Torn Prince

Early Author's Note: Hi guys! Nice to see you're still reading! I changed the ending of the last chapter recently, sorry! Anyway, the ideas for the next part of my story have been the ideas of RavingJackal. I take no credit in them! I'm only writing them out. Thanks! ~*~*~*~  
  
When Laura woke, she shook her head, her hands coming up to rub her eyes. She had blacked out one to many times in her opinion. The teen's eyes fluttered open and she peered around her surrounding curiously, Latin inscribed everywhere. Her body throbbed. Christ, she was in pain! She groaned softly and reached out to lean against the glass, which she would have done if she hadn't been throw off.  
  
"Ahh! What the hell, don't you guys think I'm in enough pain already?! Wait. Why did I.?" Laura leaned against the glass, trying to force it open. This attempt lasted only for a few moments before she was thrown off again. "What the hell is going on?!"  
  
The teen was panicked now. Looking around, she saw other cells, each containing their own figures. Some where terrible sights, others more pleasant. The cell in front of her though, frightened her the most. The Jackal stood there, staring at her angrily. Laura whimpered and backed up into the corner. Why was she here? And how could she see him? This just wasn't right! Unless..Someone came up to the glass of her cell and tapped it. The woman-child screamed out of surprise.  
  
"Hello there, sweetie. Enjoying yourself?" Jacob looked at her with a possessive gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Let me out, please! What did you do to me?" she spat at him.  
  
"Just added you to my collection is all." He held out his arms and looked around the hallway, Latin and all.  
  
She rushed at the glass and slammed her weight against it, trying to get at him with all her might. He smiled, shook his head, and walked off, staring at all his other prizes. Laura screamed and shot a glare over at Ryan, pointing an accusing finger at him.  
  
"This is your entire fault, you twisted bastard! If you hadn't have kept me in that hell hole for so long, I wouldn't be in this mess!" She yelled at him.  
  
"My fault?! How dare you say that, you little whore! If you hadn't have come snooping around, you would never have gotten caught!" He shot right back at her.  
  
Laura smirked. Sitting down in the center of her cell, she gave Ryan a dirty look. He only smiled and blew her a kiss. The teen knitted her brows together in disgust and tilted her head to the side some. He only grinned and reached down, touching himself.  
  
"Ugh, that's disgusting, you mutt!" She quickly averted her gaze.  
  
"You like it, whore, they always do."  
  
"Shut your trap, jackal, we've all heard it before." That was a new voice to Laura's ears. Kind of like an old-fashioned accent.  
  
Laura eyed the cell next to her own. A boy not much older than her stood in it, dressed in what looked like 50's clothes and shouldering a bat. The entire left side of him looked as though he had been badly burned with the skin ripped right off of him. He looked a little bloody, but at a good angle, he was drop dead gorgeous. He turned his gaze toward her and she was met with the same dead, pale blue eyes as the Jackal. She whimpered and backed into the corner.  
  
"Come on now, no need to be scared. I'm nothing like him. The names Royce Clayton. Nice to meet ya, kid." Royce gave her thumbs up.  
  
Ryan screamed, disliking the fact that Laura's attention was being taken again from him. He began to give cat calls, whistling, and howling. She hoped he would shut up and leave her alone. Giving Ryan the finger, she got to her knees and crawled over toward Royce seductively. She gave him a warning look and he got the idea, a big smile forming upon his lips. He got down on his knees as well and watched her as she made sure to arch her back forward with each movement. The Jackal pounded against the glass, screaming for 'his whore' to stop. Laura just glanced over at him and winked before she focused her attention back on Royce. She stopped right in front of the glass and slowly began to tug at the sleeves of her straight jacket, being the only thing she wore in death. Her body swayed to an unheard rhythm and Royce gave her an amused look while the Jackal placed his face as close to the glass as possible.  
  
"Hey there, doll." Royce said in a charming voice.  
  
"Hey there, babe." She grinned at him and rolled onto her back, staring up at him like a curious kitten.  
  
Ryan was pissed, but he didn't want her to stop. He just kept on staring at her like a kid looking into a candy store. His claws scraped at the glass, avoiding the Latin and growled softly. This was a slow torture. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he reached into the scrub pants he wore and began to pleasure himself, imagining Laura's screams ringing in his ears. Laura caught sight of this and quickly got up, turning her back with a bright red blush rushing into her cheeks.  
  
"Oh my Gods, is he doing what I think he's doing?" Laura was beyond grossed out.  
  
"Yup. Doing that and more." Royce responded in a disappointed voice.  
  
Laura turned and glared at the Jackal, smacking the glass of her cell. Gods, he was disgusting!  
  
"Ryan, stop trying to get off! Jesus, are you insatiable, or just a fuckin' desperate loser?"  
  
The Jackal didn't bother to stop, but instead, only made it more obvious, flashing a death glare at Laura. She returned the favor with her own glare. Boy was he gonna wish he'd never done that the first chance she got! Glancing over at Royce, her eyes softened and she offered him a gentle smile. He smiled back at her and sat down in a corner near her. She walked over to the corner next to him and sat down, staring at him through the glass.  
  
"So, Royce, what do you guys do for fun around here?" She tilted her head to the side some to add to her curiosity.  
  
"Pretty much go all out trying to get out. And the Jackal, well.I think you may already know." He chuckled softly.  
  
"What's to laugh about? He's just a sick sadist. One that got me into this mess." Laura reached up and drug the pads of her fingers over the cuts on her face.  
  
"He did that?"  
  
"Yeah, this is all his handy work."  
  
They heard a content sigh and shivered, Laura covering her mouth and closing her eyes tightly. Royce just averted his gaze and stared at all the other ghost's with them. This had to be the worst place he had ever been too, other than the glass house. He glanced over at Laura again and smiled softly, reaching up to touch the glass while her eyes were closed.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Laura groaned.  
  
"Ghosts can't get sick, doll, it's just the way it is." Royce took his hand away from the glass quickly.  
  
"Well if I do, I trust you to take care of me. And stop calling me doll, my name is Laura." Royce nodded and chuckled again.  
  
"What ever you say do-Laura. I'll take care of ya." The Torn Prince watched at the young woman child slowly curled up in the corner and attempt sleep. 


	7. Escape Within the Prison

Laura was restless in her sleep. Royce could only stare at her and wince whenever she made a violent twist or turn. Ryan only smiled. This reminded him of how she had reacted under him, violent movements and all. He sniggered. Royce heard him and looked over at him, placing his hand protectively over the glass as though to keep him from the young woman in the cell. The Jackal only laughed and blew a kiss to Laura with a slight wink to piss Royce off. Royce glared at the man before fixing his gaze on Laura, tracing her figure around the glass.  
  
"Nnn. Royce..? You there?" Laura awoke and spoke in a soft, innocent voice, causing Royce to smile brightly.  
  
"I'm here, Laura, no need to worry. Sleep well? Any dreams?"  
  
"Him." Laura tilted her head in the Jackal's direction and he gave a cheerful shout.  
  
"I even haunt your dreams! This is absolutely wonderful!" He clapped his hands like a giddy teenaged girl.  
  
"Keep it down over there, freak!" The young woman yelled at him.  
  
Ryan only smiled sweetly, causing Laura to flinch back and close her eyes tightly. Then, there was the loud sound of glass in the air. Laura jumped up quickly and stared at the entrance of her cell. It was open! This had to be a trap, but the young woman-child didn't care, she wanted out! Rushing out of the door, Laura allowed herself to run into the Jackal's cell so that she would stop. He slashed at the glass. She abruptly pulled away from the glass and trotted over to the prince's cell.  
  
"Royce! I'm out! Don't worry; I'll get you out too!" She placed her hands on the glass and giggled when he did the same.  
  
"I'm counting on you, Laura."  
  
The teen blushed. Nodding, she quickly memorized the symbol on Royce's cell and set off looking for some way to open his cell. This place was huge! The ceilings were made of metal with the Latin and the ground made up of glass blocks. Hallways branched off of the one she was walking down and Laura gulped. She would surely get lost here! She cursed softly. Another 'shing' was heard and Laura jumped as a tall, beastly being stepped out of his cell, staring down at her. The girl's eyes widened and she slowly began to back up out of his reach.  
  
"Umm.hi?" Laura offered the greeting very softly so that he wouldn't hear the trembling in her voice.  
  
Blood shot eyes just narrowed in anger and he began to advance upon her more quickly. 'Time to high-tail it!' Laura thought. Quickly turning on her heel, the woman-child took off down the way she had come from. She could hear grunts fade, appear closer, then fade again. Laura didn't dare look back. Bad thing was, she wished she had. The Jackal stood ready for her in her path. When had he gotten out?! Gods, this was just one hell of a shitty time she was having! The teen couldn't stop herself quickly enough to avoid running into Ryan. They both toppled over, but the Jackal had already got a firm grasp on her. He glanced over his shoulder at Breaker and dragged Laura off to his cell.  
  
"Leave me the fuck alone, psycho!" She screamed.  
  
Royce didn't let her scream go unnoticed. Royce quickly began to hit his bat against the glass as he watched the Jackal pull Laura's straight jacket up. He wouldn't rape her just yet. A little pain was in order. Ryan snaked his hand around Laura's neck until he knew he bruised it. Next came her torso. He dug pointed claws deep within her dead flesh, causing her to shriek and struggle. Her hands flew up instinctively and grabbed Ryan's wrist, trying to pry him off of her. Wait a minute, since when could she touch him. Laura gave a weak grin before she thrust her knee up and hit home right between the Jackal's legs. He howled and let go of her so that he could comfort himself. Glancing down, the teen noticed her wounds were already healing. Awesome! Scrambling around to get to her feet, Laura smiled gratefully when she noticed Royce's cell open. He rushed out and took her into his arms, a blush forming in the girl's cheeks.  
  
"Are you okay? I am so sorry that I couldn't get out."  
  
"Don't worry, Royce, I'm fine. Let's just get out of here before he recovers!"  
  
Leaning forward some, Royce whispered something into Laura's ear, causing her to blink a few times quickly before she smiled. Running off together down the hall, the woman-child phased in and out of sight. It was her first attempt, so the first few times, she flickered in and out of reality. Royce chuckled and took her hand, leading her up the stairs of the huge building. When he had been brought down here, he had noticed a fancy house on the upper levels. He would take Laura there, twisting and turning through the hallways until he found a room he found suitable for the both of them. There were two twin beds with thick, scarlet colored sheets and fluffy pillows, matching the color of the comforters. He quickly led Laura inside and slammed the door shut behind them, locking the door firmly. He clapped the imaginary dust from his hands.  
  
"Well, now that we have a room, I'd suggest you freshen up and get ready to stay in here for a while or until everything settles over." Royce glanced out of the corner of his eyes at her, giving her an appreciating look.  
  
"Why can't we just get out of the building, Royce?"  
  
"They'd expect that. We've got to out-smart them if we really want out."  
  
"Oh." Laura replied softly.  
  
Smiling softly, the young teen walked over to the bathroom and shut the door tightly and stepped in front of the mirror. What she saw looking back at her was a bit disappointing. There were raw slashes down her face, giving her porcelain skin a red hue. She reached up and traced the cuts over gently before she struggled to get out of her jacket, growling softly. A few moments of wrestling with the stupid thing went on until she finally tossed it into the corner and walked over to the shower, turning on the hot water with just enough cold water to make it comfortable. She stepped in and pulled the shower curtain around the tub, enjoying the comforting warmth of the relaxing water. She gave a soft sigh of relief as she began to wash up, working gingerly over her cuts and bruises until she was clean.  
  
~*~  
  
Royce sat down on the bed to the right of the room, setting his bat down beside him and giving a gentle yawn. His ears picked up the sounds of feminine growls then the sound of running water. He shivered slightly. She was one of only a few that could get a positive reaction from him. Somehow, she just seemed so much more innocent than the rest of the ghosts, catching his eye at once. Then there had been her beauty. She couldn't rival Dana Newman, but she could at least attribute to the imagination. He smiled warmly, thinking of what she would look like beneath the bloody jacket that always found its way back onto her small, slender form. Sure, they may had been perverted thoughts, but he was dead, God damn it! He could think of whomever he pleased now, right? Royce gave a firm nod of self-approval before flopping back onto the bed he had claimed.  
  
"She's dead, just like you, Royce, ol' buddy, ol' pal. She's within your grasp if you try hard enough." Royce grinned and glanced over at the bathroom door when the water shut off.  
  
~*~  
  
Laura stepped out of the shower, relaxed and refreshed as ever. She towel-dried her black looking chocolate-brown hair, the chorus of a song she rather enjoyed escaping her lips as she did so. She had been an Evanescence fan before her death, and the words belonged to the song "Imaginary."  
  
"In my field of paper flowers-and candy clouds of lullaby-" Laura pulled her jacket back on, brushed her hair and walked out into the main room before she resumed singing, her tone softer than before so that she wouldn't disturb Royce. "I lie inside myself for hours-and watch my purple sky fly over me.."  
  
Royce had cast a strange glance over at Laura as she sand and she shut up at once, a deep blush burning into her cheeks. She quickly opened her bed, got in, and closed her eyes, falling into sleep easily as she usually did before the Torn Prince could even speak his words.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice." Royce then kicked off his shoes, took his jacket off carefully, and got into bed. He himself also drifted off to sleep soon after. 


	8. A Night In A Fallen Angel's Arms

Laura's eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by darkness. Something had made her feel uneasy and it was making her stomach knot. The young woman sat up in her bed and rested her weight against the heels of her palms, her honey-brown eyes opening wide as she looked around, adjusting to the dark. Laura held back a gentle whimper before quickly throwing her weight to her legs as she crossed them Indian style and covered her ears, closing her eyes as well. She didn't want to be found by anyone! The more she blocked the sounds and sights out, the more relaxed she became until she just sighed softly and opened her eyes again. Her hands fell into her lap and she looked over at the Torn Prince. Royce was so gorgeous and nice to her. He was her savior and her protector, no matter what anyone said.  
  
"Royce? I know you're asleep, so don't bother to answer me if you feel the question is stupid. Why did you help me out?" Laura waited a few moments before she noticed she wouldn't get an answer. He was still sleeping!  
  
The teen knitted her brows some in disappointment and got up out of her bed silently. She walked into the bathroom. Standing before the mirror, she took a random toothbrush, put toothpaste on it and began to scrub at her teeth. Even though she was dead, she still liked to feel clean. She would check her teeth every once in a while before she spit and rinse, placing the toothbrush in its holder. All the rooms seemed to be ready for any guests that the company may have and she smirked. She was no one's play thing!  
  
"How dare they do this to me?" She whispered dangerously.  
  
Laura caught herself in her anger. Since when did she ever slip like that? She blushed in embarrassment. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself once more and shivered as she felt knots form in her stomach again. Quickly rushing out of the bathroom, she walked over to her bed and snatched up a pillow. She wanted to be close to her guardian angel tonight, even though she knew it was rather immodest. Crawling under the sheets with Royce, she heard him groan softly and peeked up at him with innocent eyes, his pale blue orbs barely open a crack and staring back at her. He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I got scared. I'm sorry if I'm bugging you, I'll move if you want."  
  
"No, don't." Laura blushed softly.  
  
Royce noticed the woman-child's blush and smiled faintly as he wrapped his arms around her with the comforter in them as he pulled her closer to his chest, blushing himself when he felt her bury her face into his chest. She was still warm from her shower and blankets. She seemed to fit him like a final piece of a puzzle, her curves fitting into his masculine form perfectly. He closed his eyes once more for sleep and tucked her head under his chin as her legs tangled with his. He was content and wished that he didn't have to sleep nor wake up.  
  
~*~  
  
When Royce woke up, he felt warm and relaxed. It was when he tried to stretch that he understood why. There on his chest down, Laura lay on top of him, a smile upon pale rose petal lips. A certain peace was etched into her features and he reached up, his fingertips brushing over cheeks. His gaze then fell to her lips again. His thumb brushed over her lower lip and she parted her lips slightly. Royce hesitated a moment before he leaned forward and placed his lips against the teen's, causing her to stir. His body began to take over and his mind shut down as his hand came up to the back of her head, pressing her lips harder against his own. His other arm wrapped around her waist and that was when he noticed that she was now fully awake.  
  
~*~  
  
Laura was in total shock. Royce, her guardian angel, was kissing her! Laura smiled and melted into his kiss, her cautions being thrown to the wind. The Torn Prince had earned her trust and she was willing to prove it to him. The thing was, she just didn't know how. Her first time had been with the Jackal, obviously not the best of help in her case. Her legs had already started to straddle his hips out of instinct. Royce grinned and pressed his hips up against hers, earning a gentle moan from her. Royce had always preferred being dominant so he rolled over on top of her, his hands sliding up her thighs and into her straight jacket, pressing his palms against her flat stomach. Laura pulled away from Royce's lips for an unnecessary breath. He only took this as a chance to kiss her jaw line and neck, nipping at the flesh there occasionally. The woman-child moaned, arching her back up against him, wanting more of his touch. He slowly began to lift the jacket up and over her head, tossing it behind them as his eyes looked her body over carefully. Petite sized hands came up to cover herself, but Royce grabbed her by the wrists and placed her hands above her head.  
  
"Gods, you're beautiful." Royce leaned forward and nuzzled the valley of her breasts, chuckling softly when he felt her shiver.  
  
"Please, Royce, more. I want more of you!" She kept her voice low so that they couldn't be heard, but her body was wanting to move much more quickly, stirring up a few moans.  
  
The Torn Prince was almost shocked by her beauty. Her body was as curvaceous as he had imagined, her skin the color of porcelain, everything perfect. Her breasts were a nice size too, not to big for him to hold and not to small for him to enjoy this. Lifting his head up a bit, he glanced up at her before he took one of her nipples into his mouth, suckling at it gently. Laura gasped and shivered again. Her nipples had hardened at once and she whimpered as one of her breasts was ignored for a moment. Royce almost laughed. Reaching up, he began to massage her other breast, a relieved moan sounding from the teen's lips. Laura was enjoying this and all, but Royce was still fully clothed and it made her uneasy. She began to fumble around with his shirt, pulling it up slowly and cautiously, keeping his burns and wounds in mind. The Torn Prince caught her drift and pulled away from her so the she could pull the shirt off of him and let it fall to the floor beside the bed.  
  
"You're beautiful, too, Royce..." Laura's eyes scanned his naked upper half with a grin upon her lips. Where the burns hadn't marked him, his skin was a milky white and his muscles showed up clear as day.  
  
Royce smiled and cupped the side of her face as he went down to suckle at her other nipple, making Laura gasp out in surprise. This time he couldn't help but chuckle a bit as he felt her jump. He began his ministrations on her ignored breast as he had the other, rolling and pinching her nipple gently between his thumb and index finger. Royce's pants were starting to feel really tight as his erection pressed against the jean material, making it almost painful for him to stay in his pants, but he would be patient.  
  
"Royce...." The young teen beneath him moaned out his name and now it was his turn to shiver for a moment.  
  
Laura pressed her hips up against his and felt his obvious erection with a smile. Royce moaned against her nipple and she felt her breathing pick up. She was beginning to become impatient and she began to fumble around with his jeans, unbuttoning them and bringing them down, briefs and all. Her lover pulled away from her nipple and helped her get him out of his pants. He gave a relieved sigh when his erection was let free of its cloth barrier. Laura just blushed as she stared at his body. He grinned when he saw where her gaze fell. Leaning forward, he gave her a passionate kiss as one of his hands slid up her thigh. The woman-child moaned and gave a small buck under him. Royce smirked. If she kept that up, he would just take her more quickly. He glided his fingers over her slick opening and felt her moan against his lips. His thumb just barely brushed over her pearl and Laura gave a buck. Seeing as how she wasn't going to be much more patient, he slid two of his fingers into her, his thumb rubbing her pleasure spot gently. The young woman pulled away from Royce's lips and threw her head back, letting a moan slip past her lips. Her eyes closed and a smile formed when she felt his movements on her.  
  
"Oh Royce, more, please!" Her pleas came out in whimpers, ones that told him to take her now. After a few more gentle strokes and he lifted his hand away from her. He gave her another kiss as he positioned himself between her legs and push into her.  
  
Laura winced, but didn't let him stop, wrapping her legs around his waist and drawing him in deeper until he was at his hilt. He whispered soft apologies to her, saying he was sorry for hurting her and that he loved her. After a few minutes of his reassuring words, Laura no longer felt her body stinging, but in fact, a strange pleasure. She pressed her hips against his and he took it as a sign for him to pull out of her some before thrusting back into her. He did his actions repeatedly and Laura gave a throaty moan, her arms wrapping themselves loosely around him with her nails biting into his back, leaving small, red crescent moons on his skin. Royce gave moans of his own, her name rolling off his tongue like sweet honey.  
  
"Oh Gods, Royce, more!"  
  
Royce was thrilled and picked up his pace, fast enough to make Laura let her legs fall from his waist so that he could move more easily. Royce wrapped one of his arms around her hips and pulled her more roughly against him while his other hand reached up to tease and play with her breasts. Their breathing was drowned out by the sound of skin against skin, their bodies glistening in sweat. Laura had drug her nails down his back, leaving red marks in their wake, but Royce didn't mind at all. If anything, it only made the experience more pleasurable. The young woman beneath him wouldn't last much longer; he could already feel her muscles clamp down around him. He increased their pace and that's when he heard Laura nearly scream out his name as she came, her body giving a delicious shiver. Royce leaned down and kissed her neck as he pumped into her a few more times before he rammed into her and stiffened a bit as he came as well. Felling all his energy escape from his body, he lowered himself on top of the woman-child, whispering her nail softly as he closed his eyes to rest. He pulled out of her and slowly rolled onto his side. Laura smiled down at him and wrapped her arms around him, giggling softly when he snuggled up against her like a young babe. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep while stroking his hair.  
  
"Royce, I love you." She gave a bright smile before falling into a blissful sleep with her guardian angel held close to her. 


	9. A Devil's Touch

Ryan was not at all amused. He had been wandering around this place six fucking hours! His eyes had narrowed dangerously and he began to curse gently under his breath as he began to think up that whore's demise. He knew it would have to hurt deep down. That deep down was Royce. They were close now, he knew. He increased his pace and began to chuckle softly. He abruptly stopped at a door to his left and scrunched up his nose. An odd smell invaded his senses and he growled. He already knew what it was. Laura and Royce. His whore had slept around!  
  
"Why that little slut, I'll show her what she'll get when she sleeps around without permission."  
  
He quietly opened the door to the bedroom and nearly fell face forward when he saw the two. They were all over each other, clothes scattered around the area. He nearly allowed himself to jump on them and tear them apart. No, he couldn't do that, it wouldn't be painful enough. His usual grin quickly returned to his lips. He wanted to play a game. Walking quietly over to the edge of the bed, he slowly slipped his arms under her, rolling her against him. He lifted her arm and nearly chuckled when she curled up against him, seeking warmth on his chest. He gave one last glance at Royce before he snuck out of the bedroom and slipped into a random hallway. He would take her to a place where her screams would ring throughout the building, confusing anyone that would look for them.  
  
~*~  
  
Laura woke up to the sensation of being rocked back and forth and she felt rather confused. Who was rocking her? Could it be Royce? She grinned for a moment before slowly opening her eyes. What she was met with was NOT Royce. It was Ryan, making the bed of his choice shake a little. The young teen fried to get up, but she felt something cold on her wrists and ankles hold her back. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Help, please! Somebody help me, I beg of you!" She cried out.  
  
Ryan giggled, clapping his hands together like a giddy child. He began to crawl onto the bed and stared down at Laura with a pleased look. She quickly closed her eyes and tried to curl up into a ball. The teen could feel him touch her hair gently. Laura began to relax again and the Jackal smirked, pulling her hair tightly into his fist. He smiled when she screamed. He was even more giddy when he saw the wounds he had left on her face begin to bleed again. Rape was her weakness. He started to bring his free hand up and down her inner thigh, her gentle whimpers like a chorus of angels to him. He took his hand away from her thigh and fingered the cloth of her straight jacket, gazing up at her curiously  
  
"I wonder what would happen if I did this." Ryan suddenly dragged his claws over the front of her jacket, ripping in and her skin along with it. She shrieked out in terror, trying to squirm against her bindings.  
  
"No, don't! Leave me alone!"  
  
The Jackal just began to touch and rub at her breasts, making her moan out softly. Now she felt disgusted with herself. Royce was the only one that could touch her now! Tears began to drops from the corners of her eyes and she tried pulling at the things that held her down. This only earned a smile from Ryan. He was going to make this girl die over and over again. He couldn't wait! Pulling her jacket open, he stared at her body as he placed himself between her legs. Though he didn't like making it feel like real love making, he wanted this whore to feel dirty and disgusted for ever sleeping around. At least he was in dominance. Laura stifled a moan as he slowly pushed into her. He was being gentle for once and it felt good. 'Royce, I am so sorry.' She thought sadly. She pressed her hips against his and he laughed as he began to thrust into her at an agonizingly slow pace. The teen beneath him had pleasure written all over her face. What a little whore! Ryan smirked, but he wasn't going to ruin his plan because of her. Her moans rang in his ears and he clawed at the mattress so that he wouldn't touch her yet.  
  
~*~  
  
Some time had gone by before Laura's screams were heard again through out the building. Royce had been searching frantically for her, bashing every door in, avoiding soldiers, and wandering through all the halls. Where was she?! When Royce had woken up, he had found her gone. His clothes had gotten themselves back onto his body as they usually did. Being dead really sucked sometimes. From the volume of the screams he heard, he could only guess who had her. Heh. Yeah, right. The only floors he hadn't checked were downstairs and the second floor to the top. He doubted that she was downstairs so he phased in and out of the physical world. He reached the floor he wanted to search in no time. He began to bash the doors in wherever he saw them. He heard screams again and ran toward where he thought he heard them from. He glanced down at his bat and smirked. He shoved the door open and jaw Ryan on top of his woman, doing his best to pleasure her while she was tied down. Royce wanted to die all over again, but instead, her cracked his bat over the Jackal's back, making him pull away from Laura.  
  
"Oh, Royce." Laura shut her eyes tightly and began to sob again, slipping in and out of consciousness.  
  
Royce dropped his bat over Ryan a couple more times before he went back to the teen, easing her hands out of her cuffs and untying the ropes around her ankles. He held her against himself tightly, marching out of the room and down the halls. He planned to literally walk out the front door. The experienced soldiers had already left in search of the other ghosts, so Royce and Laura could probably travel more safely if they could leave.  
  
"Stop right there, Royce, where are you going with her?" Royce froze and stared over his shoulder at the First Born Son.  
  
"Away from here, kid, and I don't plan on letting you come."  
  
"You wouldn't make it one day out there without me, Royce, I know from past experience." Billy gave him a big smile which really creeped the Torn Prince out.  
  
"Fine, just leave Laura alone, got it?"  
  
"Oh boy, a new mommy!" Billy grinned.  
  
Royce stared at the child for a moment before he headed out the front door of the building , just as he planned with Billy following right on his heels. He felt Laura stirring in his arms and she opened her eyes, looking around her surroundings with a look as though she were stoned. She then caught sight of Royce and a kid?  
  
"Royce? What's with the kid?  
  
"Don't ask." He replied. Billy just went on, smiling away at his new surrogate mother.  
  
"He's really creepy." Laura said before curling up in her angel's arms, dozing back off to sleep. 


	10. To See Our Fair Maiden Bathe

It was near dawn when Billy spoke up, twirling his axe around in his hand.  
  
"So what's with the girl, Royce?"  
  
"That's none of your business, Billy."  
  
Billy gave an amused snort and made faces behind Royce's back. He even pretended to throw the axe at him. Royce just ignored the annoying child and looked down at Laura. They had been walking for quite some time and she hadn't stirred once. He had thought about stopping more than once under a dry bush in the desert, but he thought that it would be foolish. They were headed toward the mountain range that wasn't to far off from where they were now. There, they would take shelter and devise a plan or something.  
  
"Nnn." Laura moaned softly, her brows knitting together some.  
  
"Laura? Laura!" Royce smiled down at her, clutching her to his chest tightly.  
  
Billy trotted up to their pace and tugged at one of Laura's hands. "Hey, mommy!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Royce shot a glare at Billy and Laura just opened her eyes, her fingers wrapping around Billy's cold hand. He smiled at Laura and gave the Torn Prince a taunting look.  
  
"Mommy, can we stop now? Please?" Billy's voice rose to a whine and Laura closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Royce, may we please stop?"  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
Royce stopped near a dry branch as he had originally planned and sat down with his woman in his lap. He placed her in a sitting position and she leaned against him comfortable. The First Born Son disliked not getting attention so he curled up in Laura's lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and clung to her, careful of the arrow sticking out of his forehead. The teen's hand lifted and began to stroke the small boy's head out of instinct, making Billy smile wide. Royce only glared at the kid before he started to place feather light kisses on her neck. Laura stifled a moan, but she couldn't help but become a bit aroused. Thing was, she didn't want the child in her lap to know. Slowly, she tilted her head down towards Billy and spoke in a gentle manner to him.  
  
"Sweetie, will you go find some place for us to bathe?" She gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Sure thing, mommy!" Billy jumped out of her lap and began to phase in and out of site, appearing farther and farther each time.  
  
"Finally." Royce grinned before he began to kiss Laura's neck again.  
  
A sudden memory from earlier that day passed through Laura's thoughts and she quickly got out of Royce's lap. He gave her a confused look and she fixed her gaze to the ground. She shook her head slightly, her way of saying that she couldn't sleep with him in an intimate way tonight. Royce guessed he understood. She had been raped earlier and it would take a while for her to recover.  
  
Billy had gotten back not long after he left, a big grin upon his lips. He rushed over to Laura and took her hand, trying to lift her. Laura laughed and got up, thanking him for his help.  
  
"I found a small creek near by, mommy, it's not real deep, but it's nice!" The woman-child smiled brightly.  
  
"Where is it, sweetie?"  
  
"Twenty minutes that way!" Billy pointed and Laura looked in that direction.  
  
"Well, I must be off!" Laura giggled softly and began to run in that direction, phasing in and out.  
  
Royce and Billy just stared at her for a few minutes before they both went dashing in that direction, determined to be the ones to bathe with her that night.  
  
"She's mine, brat!" Royce yelled.  
  
"She is not, scar face!" Billy yelled back.  
  
"What the hell did you just call me?!" Royce didn't bother to stop, he wanted his woman and he wanted to be the only guy in her life.  
  
The two ghosts kept at it until the thought of Laura hearing made them shut up and speed up their pace. They both came across the nude young woman, singing softly as she bathed. They both stopped and gaped for what seemed like hours until Royce covered Billy's eyes, using his thoughts against him.  
  
"Don't watch your mother bathe, Squirt." Royce grinned, knowing he had won this argument. 


	11. Cold Waters

Laura was sitting into the center of the running water, shivering when she splashed it onto herself. When sitting on her knees, the water cam up to about her waist, leaving the rest of her to shiver in the night air. Early dawn had given her at eerie glow as she bathed and locks of her wet hair snaked down her back in mild curls. Royce just stared. She was a goddess. Royce took a few steps toward her, letting his hand fall from Billy's eyes. Billy smiled.  
  
"Hey there, Laura, uhh, well, we were kinda wonderin' if, uhh, we could join you?" Royce gave her a nervous smile.  
  
"Sure, why not?" The teen looked over her shoulder at them. "The water is a little bloody, though. My cuts were bleeding again." She frowned.  
  
Billy had somehow already gotten undressed and splashed right on into the creek, plotting down into Laura's lap at soon as he could. Royce growled softly and slowly began to undress himself, leaving only his briefs on. He stepped into the creek and shivered, the water colder than expected.  
  
"I should warn you, the water is really cold and the rocks are pretty slippery.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am." Royce grinned at her before he waddled into the water a bit more then sat down.  
  
During all their talking, Laura had placed her wet hair over her breasts to keep them somewhat out of sight. The Torn Prince thought about pushing her hair back for a moment, but he didn't want the kid to see all of her. He'd be damned if he did! He scooted closer to the woman-child and wrapped his arms around her, seeking comfort in her lovely form. She giggled softly before curling up against him with Billy in her lap.  
  
"Royce?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you." Laura blushed.  
  
"I love you too, Laurita." He snickered at how badly his accent had come out in Spanish.  
  
Laura gave a relieved sigh and rested her head against Royce's chest, giving it gentle nips and kisses occasionally. Billy had fallen asleep and only God knew when he had. The two lovers were too caught up in themselves, but they didn't do anything too daring. They kissed and nipped, cuddled and nuzzled. That was about all they could do for now. Royce glanced down at his woman and took note that her lips were bluer than usual.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"Not really." She smiled.  
  
"You're sure now?" The Torn Prince raised a single brow.  
  
"I'm sure, now relax will ya?" She nipped at his bare shoulder playfully, drawing a slight moan from him.  
  
Royce decided that he would wait for the teen to tell him she was cold, not keep asking her. That seemed like a fair plan to him. Anyway, he began to stoke at Laura's hair.  
  
"He'll look for us, you know." Royce looked down at her curiously, surprised that she had said that.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know who. Ryan, the Jackal, however you want to put it though I prefer heartless horn dog."  
  
Royce looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't see how he'd find us in the desert unless he's been following us from the start."  
  
"It's none of those. I feel a bond with that bastard and I think that's how he finds us. You know, like sire would with his young fledgling. He killed me so now he'll probably know where ever I am. Thing was, remember that the building was made to keep ghosts inside, keeping them confused about where they were. Only reason we got out was because we saw it on our way to our room."  
  
Royce sighed. "Maybe you're right, but I'll protect you."  
  
"Thanks." She nuzzled her guardian angel with pure adoration.  
  
"Okay, time to get out before we get rendered useless due to the cold!"  
  
Laura laughed and slowly got up, balancing Billy in her arms and cautiously stepping on the slippery rocks with calculated steps. Laura disliked phasing all the time; she was still use to being human. Sure, she'd phase to get to places faster, but she still found pleasure in thinking she was alive. She got out of the water safely then dressed Billy before herself. Glancing up at Royce, she smiled before walking back toward camp.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryan was still as pissed as ever. He was in the middle of the fuckin' desert for the love of God! He sat down on the warm sands and sat Indian Style, smirking and growling. He disliked the desert more than he disliked that whore he was following. He had been sitting her ten minutes, one hand propping his head up, the other slashing at the sand. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the pathetic slut! 


	12. Batter up

Laura stopped dead in her tracks. She stared in the direction of their destination and knitted her brows together some, the slashes over her face beginning to throb and bleed.  
  
"Here, take him. If you hear anything while I'm gone, don't come, not until I scream!" Royce was to take Laura's orders seriously and he frowned as he saw her rush off.  
  
"She was bleeding.."  
  
It didn't take long for the teen to come across their unwelcome visitor. Her got to his feet quickly and gave her a twisted smile. Laura only allowed a dazed look to cross her features as she folded her arms neatly over her chest and standing up straight, feet side by side. The blood was rushing out faster from Laura's wounds, but she paid it no attention.  
  
"What do you want, Ryan?" She spoke boldly though deep down inside, she was trembling.  
  
"What do I want? You know exactly what I want, whore!"  
  
Ryan pounced Laura, but she was able to shift her weight around in the fall, causing him to land on the bottom. Her hands quickly reached out and pinned the struggling ghost's hands above his head. Sure, he had a clear view of her covered breasts, but that was something she couldn't think about right now. She felt him buck and squirm against her, forcing her to place most of her weight down on his waist.  
  
"How does it feel to be the one on the bottom now, huh?"  
  
Ryan smirked. "Like a dream come true, especially if the slut can't fight as soon as I'm up."  
  
Ryan managed to throw Laura on her back, but she still had a grip on his hands, causing him to lie down on her in an awkward position. The Jackal grinned and the young woman beneath him shuddered. His erection was pressing against her bare thigh and she was disgusted, once again reminded of the earlier encounter. The monster above her grinned.  
  
"How sweet, you remember."  
  
"Of course I remember, psycho!"  
  
Laura smirked and thrust her knee up into Ryan's erection, her smirk turning to a grin when she heard him howl in pain. She tossed him off of her and she pulled a stick off of the thorny branch that they had used for shelter during their little 'camping trip.' She then kneeled beside his head and smiled down at him, using her free hand to shake his cage violently.  
  
"Earthquake."  
  
She stopped as quickly as she had started and she jabbed the thorned branch into his eyes through the hole in his cage. She cringed when she heard him scream, it was really high pitched and just plaid out loud. She quickly got up and began to run, back in the direction from which she came from. As soon as she saw Royce with Billy in his arms, she took the boy and gave Royce a look as though daring him to contradict what she was about to say.  
  
"Run back to the creek and travel through the water only, got it?"  
  
He didn't get the chance to reply because she was already running ahead of him. Royce suddenly knew why. He heard screaming, yelling, and cursing getting louder and louder toward their direction. Getting a clue, the Torn Prince began to run as fast as his legs would carry him toward the creek. To him, it took to long to get there. Laura was just starting to head up against the water current with the young boy still asleep in her arms. He would have to give the brat a little punishment for not waking up and helping his 'mother' out.  
  
"Get back here, whore, I'm not finished with you yet!" The Jackal was advancing on them quickly, bloody tears staining his face.  
  
"Royce, hurry it up, will ya?!"  
  
"Sorry, doll, I'm tryin' to move it!"  
  
He began to rush against the water as well, moving toward the center of the creek so that he couldn't be caught so easily from land. Ryan stopped at the water's edge, growling. His scrub pants would prove to weigh him down. Rather than taking that risk, he just began to follow from the edge of the creek, stopping whenever they stopped.  
  
"Go away, Ryan, you have no business here!" Blood was starting to blind the young woman, making her falter and slow down every now and then.  
  
"No business? Why don't you come on over here and I'll show you 'no businesses!"  
  
Royce smirked and caught up with Laura and that God forsaken bastard. His bat materialized in his hand and he got ready to swing.  
  
"Hey, forget about me?" Lashing out at the Jackal, he cracked his bat over everything he could hit, even the damned cage. The Jackal just fell unconscious. He would really have to remember to get rid of that fuckin' bat next time when he woke up! 


	13. Payback Is Definately A Bitch

Laura blinked at what she just saw. She spared a lance at Royce before she focused her attention on Ryan again.  
  
"I take it you two still aren't friends?"  
  
"No way in hell."  
  
"Your bat is your every solution, huh?"  
  
"Would you have preferred me to use you as bait to get him closer?" Laura's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards, landing in the cold water with Billy landing on top of her.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
Royce dropped his bat and walked over to her, grabbing the kid and helping her up. Laura clung to him and buried her face into the side of his neck. Billy had already begun to wake up, taking his sweet time to recover from his grogginess. Royce smirked and put the kid on his wobbly feet before he returned to holding his woman, stroking her hair gently.  
  
"Shh, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Then why would you say it?" Royce hesitated.  
  
Ryan was already beginning to wake up as well, a single hand reaching through the cage and seeing if he was sore. Yup. He was pretty damn sore. Slowly getting to his feet, he checked out his surroundings. The ghosts he was after were still there with there backs turned and...Royce's bat! Phasing before he could stop himself, he grabbed the bat and brought it crashing down on top of Royce, making him fall forward onto Laura. The young woman screamed and the Torn Prince blacked out. What a fine predicament to be in. The Jackal hit Royce a few more times, narrowly hitting the drifting Billy. His gaze fell upon the boy next. He gave him a good whack to the head and was please when he fell, unmoving.  
  
"Well, looks like there's no one left to protect you, wench."  
  
"Stay away from me!"  
  
"Not until I get to have a go with my play thing."  
  
"Oh God, please, no!"  
  
The Jackal gave a maniacal laugh before he stepped toward Laura, pushing Royce off of her. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out of the water, making sure to make her hit every jagged rock. Ryan only smiled and threw her onto the ground before him, crouching down over her soon after.  
  
"Get ready to hurt, Laura." Laura's eyes widened dramatically. She couldn't remember him knowing her name!  
  
Ryan shoved his claws deep into the woman-child's shoulders, an ear- splitting scream erupting from her. He bent forward and licked the blood from her skin, the straight jacket too torn up from his action in her actual life to stop him. Laura shivered and tossed her head back, screaming. When he withdrew his claws from her shoulders, she whimpered. Next was her belly, Ryan ripping through her dead skin like paper. More screams came as Laura struggled to escape. Her voice began to crackle, tears spilling from her eyes.  
  
"And for our next act, an eye for an eye!"  
  
The Jackal poised his bloody claws over Laura's eyes and grinned when he saw her tremble. Before he decided to destroy her beautiful eyes, he leaned forward and licked blood from the wounds he had left her while she was alive. Her blood was sweet, tainted from the hate toward him. He took a few moments to savor her taste before he plunged his fingers into her eyes. Laura gasped then screamed, one of her loudest screams yet! He wriggled his fingers around her skull, causing the young woman terrible amounts of pain. She passed out soon after.  
  
"No fun, this girl passes out to quickly!" Ryan removed his fingers from her eyes and licked away at the blood. She would start to heal soon and that was when the real fun was gonna start.  
  
Once again, he grabbed the woman child by the hair and began to drag her in the direction they were originally heading in. I mean come on, who wouldn't want to go home when it was just over the mountain and a few hundred miles away!  
  
Author's Note: Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had another writers block. Anyway, sorry it's so short, I have school to attend in a few minutes, thank Gods it's Friday! Please R&R! 


	14. Darling, You Can't Rape The Willing

Ryan showed no mercy in dragging her. The rocks and pebbles of the desert's rough surface bit into her skin and she was beginning to believe that was exactly what the Jackal wanted. Once she even thought she had been dragged over a cactus when a sharp pain hit her shoulders and back. She had given up struggling a few minutes ago for she could tell he wasn't going to leave her alone.  
  
"Thought you would get away, didn't you, you little whore! How dare you try to run from me!?"  
  
"Put a sock in it, I'm not going to tell you!" Laura was slammed into a rock the size of a basketball.  
  
She didn't notice the ghost turn to straddle her; she was in too much of a daze. The stars and splotches of color didn't disappear for a few moments, but when she did, she noticed the Jackal staring at her breasts like a hunter stalking its prey. Wait a minute. That's exactly what she was, prey! Laura was too engrossed in her own thoughts to notice Ryan lift her straight jacket up over her body to circle around her shoulders.  
  
"You really need to pay attention or else one could do...this." The Jackal flicked Laura's nipple to bring her back to reality with an abrupt jump.  
  
"Get off of me!" Laura smacked him while his hands were busy in ravaging her.  
  
'She's getting rather strong...' Ryan smirked and took her wrists into one hand and pinned them above her head on the rock. He used his other hand to part her thighs and crouch between them. He wouldn't pleasure her this time; he was too pissed off for that. He would rip her open until she bled dry then do it again. At the moment, he was rather pleased she had become a ghost. He had a permanent play thing whenever he couldn't find a new victim. Just the thought of it made his pants feel even tighter than before. He struggled to release himself before he flashed Laura a chaotic grin and plunge violently into her.  
  
"No, stay away!" Laura felt fresh tears sting her eyes.  
  
She couldn't believe this was happening to her again! Where was her angel, she needed him! Tears fell over her cheeks like red gems, smearing the blood on her face with small streaks. Ryan was just pounding into her ruthlessly, his claws digging into her flesh in search of revenge for running from him. The woman-child whimpered and closed her eyes tightly, turning her head to the side and letting him rape her. Whoa, wait..you couldn't rape the willing! Laura's eyes shot open and she glanced up at Ryan, grinning. She began to move against him, evening out his thrusts. The Jackal growled softly and tried to change the rhythm on her, but she caught him anyway.  
  
"Stop that, slut!"  
  
"Stop what?" She forced a smile. "Darling, you can't rape the willing."  
  
The ghost pulled out of the wench and punched her hard in the jaw. That would leave a mark until she healed. He slashed at her body full force, shreds of her flesh fluttering softly as her dead blood gushed past it. Laura shrieked and rolled over onto her back, trying to comfort her wounded front. Ryan just tore into the skin of her back as well. Laura forced herself to inch forward, anything to get away from the searing pain! She cried out now, Ryan's claws digging deeper into her skin than before. As a last resort, Laura kicked back and caught the Jackal in the Solar Plexus. He let go of her instantly in a strangled yelp and Laura phased in and out of view, attempting to get up as she got further away from the psychotic rapist.  
  
"Royce! Royce, please save me!" She cried out as loud as she could.  
  
~*~  
  
Royce's eyes fluttered open and he reached up to touch the back of his head gingerly. Billy was no where in sight, probably hiding while Laura had been stolen away from him. Stupid brat. Royce slowly got up and snatched his bat up, looking the bloody mark that had stained it when it hit him. Ouch.  
  
"Royce! Royce, please save me!" The words were barely audible, but he could still hear them.  
  
"Laura?!"  
  
A scream was heard and Royce took off in the direction from which he heard his woman's voice, holding the bat firmly in one hand. He was gonna beat Ryan like never before.  
  
"Hold on, Laura, I'm comin'!"  
  
When Royce arrived, though what he saw was something he wasn't expecting. A pack of coyotes were all over the woman-child, obviously trying to attack the area where they smelt blood. Bringing his bat up high, Royce began to whack the damned dogs away from her, forcing his way through the semicircle and picking the girl up and tossing her onto his shoulder. The poor thing was unconscious from her blood loss and probably in shock. The Torn Prince wasted no time in getting away from the rabid dogs, intent on helping the woman over his shoulder. Was she going to have a hell of a headache when she woke up!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Sorry 'bout the short chapter, my ideas are running out once again! I hope you enjoyed this and I really apologize for such short chapters. Thanks for all the great reviews though! See ya next time! 


	15. Safe and Warm

Before We Begin: I'm really sorry about taking so long to write this, I'm still in the process of moving. ^_^; Anyhow, hope you enjoy the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A soft grunt emitted from the dead woman's lips as she awoke to the feeling of pain. She was laying on her stomach and something cool was being pressed to her bare back. She attempted to see who was cleaning her, but all she saw were blurs of color. Black mixed with gray and gray mixed with blue. She moaned softly and tried to get up, only to have a hand press her back down.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
"Hmm?" Laura knew that voice and it made her heart leap.  
  
Royce had put a cold, wet cloth on Laura's back to numb the pain and help her relax as she slept. She had been tossing and turning as though in a nightmare that she couldn't escape from. He had tried to wake her several times. Each time she would settle for a few minutes before tossing and turning once again. The Torn Prince frowned and leaned forward, kissing the back of Laura's neck to comfort her a bit more. It was then that she had woken up.  
  
"You've been out for some time, ya know. Had me throwin' a fit."  
  
The young woman-child muttered something that Royce couldn't make out, but he didn't care, anything as long as she was showing signs of being okay was good enough for him. He absently began to stroke her healing arms gently, making her shiver. The man at her side just chuckled and let his fingers leave her arms to stroke her hair instead. Slowly, Laura rolled onto her back so that she could lean on Royce with a soft hiss of pain. He frowned and wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her neck, listening to her gentle breathing.  
  
"Laura, are you okay?"  
  
"Mmmhmm, sure am." Laura's voice was rough.  
  
Laura sighed softly and closed her eyes. She was still tired, but she didn't want to go to sleep just quite yet. Reaching up and groping at the air for a few minutes, she found Royce's cheek and brushed the back of her knuckles over it. She heard what she believed to be his "heart beat" do a skip and she couldn't help but laugh. Royce glanced down at her and smirked.  
  
"What's so funny?" Royce raised a brow.  
  
"Nothing, nothing.." Laura grinned. With one last smile, the woman-child fell to sleep in her guardian's arms.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Hours had past and Laura still wasn't awake. Royce sighed and was still watching her sleep, a faint smile tracing over his lips. She had barely moved though her cuts and bruises had healed up. His fingers had entangled themselves in her thick locks of chocolate-brown hair as he massaged her scalp. Poor girl had gone through a lot of shit in the past couple of days.  
  
"Nnn..." Laura shifted around slightly.  
  
"Laura, you awake?" Whispered a curious ghost.  
  
"Mmmhmm."  
  
"Good to hear it. You're all better now."  
  
Laura slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, getting the sleep out of them. Her voice had been thick with sleep, too. Royce let his fingers fall from his woman's soft hair and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling the area between her shoulder blades.  
  
"I'm glad you're safe again..How does he keep finding us, Laura?"  
  
Laura frowned and thought of an answer for him. She surely wouldn't tell about the connection the Jackal and she had. Coming up with nothing, she merely shrugged in reply. The Torn Prince glanced up at the back of her head and smiled, tightening his hold on her and bringing her in closer.  
  
"I promise to take care of you, ya hear me?" Laura grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya, Royce."  
  
"Good."  
  
The woman-child went into a fit of giggles and leaned back into Royce's hold, comforted by his simple acts of affection. She was in love with him; she swore to herself that nothing would change that. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head back against his chest. She could feel a chuckle rumble in his chest through her back, causing her to giggle.  
  
"I love you, Royce."  
  
"And I love you, Laurita." Again with the bad Mexican accent.  
  
Laura was thrown into another giggle fit. 


	16. A Pathetic Author's Note

Umm.Hi guys, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update. I've been having writers block, moving issues, and the flu. Technically, I've been living through hell. Anyway, I don't know how to end my story. I'm sending out a request to anyone that wouldn't mind writing the ending for me. YOU WILL GET FULL CREDIT!! Oh, and please e-mail me at AlexielStorm@aol.com (My cousin's account) Anyway, thanks! 


	17. An End to It All

Author's Note: I am so sorry that I haven't updated the story in an extremely long, long, long, long..Ten minutes later long, long time! Please forgive me, but I do have a life to live! Anyway, heres a chapter!

Billy had come out of hiding finally, anxious to see his surrogate mother. Royce had smacked a good one upside the boy's head and, of course, Laura scolded him, smacking the back of Royce's hands until they darkened with what she liked to call 'guilt'. Laura was glad to have her little makeshift family back, but how long could it last? 'Not nearly long enough,' her mind explained. 'Ryan will take you back. You're practically his!' The young woman sighed heavily, feeling tears threatening to overstep their boundaries. She had gotten the two most valuable people in her life into a whole mess of trouble.

"You feelin' alright, babe?"

"Dandy," she grumbled. "I feel like a million bucks run through a shredder and taped back together."

The obvious sarcasm in her tone made him shut up, Royce's icy eyes turning upon Billy who was busy giving Laura a comforting hug. The kid genuinly loved her, it was evident enough in his eyes and actions. Hell, even he was surprised the kid still had any affection of any sort.

"We should get going now." Laura commented. They all nodded.

That was the last time they had ever been able to act like a family. The memory was engraved in the woman-child's head, being one of the main sources of her pain. Everything had been ripped from her........her entire family, her life! It all happened to quickly, too. Royce had been caught. Caught by the same bastard that had Laura killed. She had been crying for what seemed like weeks. Sure, Billy was there to comfort her, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't comfort her the way her guardian did, much less touch her the same way. Oh, how she ached. Ached to feel the Torn Prince's hands run over her naked flesh, driving her senses to the brink. She blushed. She was acting silly then, but when Billy had been taken, she had completely lost it.

Two and a half weeks ago, the Jackal had caught her. Again. Funny, ain't it? Like the saying her mom use to tell her: if something can get worse, it can and probably will.

Ryan Khun had found her, tired and vulnerable with the kid. He saw it as an opportunity to really strike Laura where it hurt. He took Billy from her and mauled him. Again. And again. And again. Then he burried him beneath six feet of rocks, cacti, and sand all before her while forcing her to sing "Hallelujah" then "Praise the Lord". She just about died knowing that she couldn't help. Thats when she had just given up and gone with him willingly.

He viciously ripped his way through her body as he pumped into her repeatedly. Though she had kicked and screamed just the way he wanted her to, her eyes held a vacant look, almost as though she were no longer there. Brain dead. She had grown use to his harsh treatment over the while that she had stayed with him. What was left to do? She had nowhere else to go, obviously!

Her body had adjusted to the abuse quite quickly. She healed much more quickly and her resistance to pain had grown greatly. When the pain was to much, she just thought of Royce and his tender touches, his soft whispers, his love. Tears leaked out from the corners of her eyes, but she didn't give the Jackal the satisfaction of having her express her emotions. She still held her stoic mask in place. 'He will finish soon,' she thought. He always did, but never soon enough.

Laura had obviously fell into her thoughts during his rape. Ryan growled, smacking the woman, leaving bloody scratches over her body. The rest of her was battered up beyond recognition, putting Dana's wounds to shame. This was no fun for him. He finished up with her and shoved her away in disgust. She moaned softly, disgusting him even more. His treatment held no meaning to her anymore! He screamed, getting up and running around in his containment cube. Yeah, you read correctly, they had been caugh, obviously being put in the same cube. Right infront of Royce.

The young woman-child stared at him blankly every now and then and now was one of those times. Her eyes were hauntingly empty to him. He even shuddered when she gave him an empty smile with a cheerful 'hello!' and a wave.

Laura was truly dead to the world.

AN: Sorry I ended the story with a short chapter, but what is a busy girl to do? Anyway, I may write a short story again soon, so keep your fingers crossed! Until next time!


End file.
